Little Moments
by One Unique Girl
Summary: Inspired by revenge, only without the 'revenge twist' It's these little moment's that I'd miss most when they were all grown up and Edward and I were old with grey hairs and false teeth.


"Mommy!" Renesmee cried tugging on my arm.

I lifted my head rubbing my eyes from sleep. "What's wrong, Renesmee?"

"I- I can't sleep." She cried. "Can I sleep with you and daddy?"

"Climb in." I said pulling back the blankets. She crawled into the bed climbing between Edward and I. "Did you have nightmare baby?" I asked as she cuddled herself against me.

She nodded against my chest wrapping her arm around me. Edward rolled over reaching out for me, he opened his eyes when he found more then just me in the bed with him. He smiled when he saw Renesmee snuggled against my chest fast asleep.

He pulled us both into his chest kissing my forehead. Just as I was about to close my eyes and go back to sleep the baby monitor started flashing and Jr. was crying.

Edward sighed placing his hand on my arm when I began to get up. "I'll get him."

"Thank you." I whispered closing my eyes as he slid out of bed.

"What's wrong little man?" Edward voice came through the speaker. I heard the light switch and the sound of him gagging, I giggled knowing he'd probably have to change his nappy. "What did your mother feed you."

He came back half an hour later and crawled into bed. "Is he okay?"

"He needed a nappy change." Edward said rolling his head towards me.

I smiled leaning over and kissed him. "I love you." His hand came up and cupped my face pulling my lips back to his. He pulled back and reached out for Renesmee lifting her up into his arms, I watched as he slid out of bed with her in his arms. "I'll be right back."

Edward came back into the room locking the bedroom door before climbing back into bed under the covers, he pulled me against him kissing me as he did. It had been over 2 months since we'd had sex, Jr was a month old on Saturday and after I hit the 8 month mark the doctor ordered bed rest and no sex for the safety of the baby and I.

But of cause the doctor said nothing about foreplay, fingers, oral and all that. But it had been awhile since he'd touched any part of me since I'd had the baby. I fucking whimpered when I felt his finger slid in between my pussy lips.

"Your so wet, Bella." Edward purred looking down at me with such lust in his eyes. When he looked at me like this all my insecurities went away and I was left feeling beautiful and wanted.

I stroked his face biting down on my lip. "Only for you, Edward. I'm ready, I need you inside me."

He kissed me deeply gathering up my nightie over my hips, he pulled back sitting me up as he lifted my nightie over my head dropping it onto the floor beside us. He leaned down and cupped my breasts, they were full with breast milk and a little tender.

He pushed me down to the bed wrapping his lips around of my nipples, I moaned rolling my head back on the pillow. "Edward!"

He hummed around my nipple swapping over to the other while his other hand slid down between us stroking my pussy. I wrapped my fingers into his hair pulling his lips to mine, I pulled back looking into his eyes. "I need you inside me, Edward, please."

He pushed down his boxers and kicking them off under the blanket throwing them onto the floor, his eyes locked with mine as he settled himself between my legs. "Are you sure your ready?"

I nodded spreading my legs wider to accustom him. "Would you stop worrying and make love to your wife already-" I trailed off as he cock slid inside of me. "-Oh fuck..."

"You okay?" He asked once he was completely buried inside of me. "Fuck..."

I nodded staring up at him as began to move inside of me. "I'm more then okay."

He chuckled brushing his lips to mine as his hand stroked my face, he picked up his pace just enough to set a rhythm as we moved together. I pulled my lips from his gasping for air, the thing's this man could do without trying was crazy.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered in my ear as his hand trailed down my body hooking my left leg up over his waist. "Your still so tight..."

I gasped nearly jumping out of my skin as the head of his cock brushed that sensitive spot inside of me. I begged him to do whatever he did again and again, he wasn't one to disappoint. "I'm so close, Edward, please... oh yes, ri-right there!"

"Cum for me, Bella, let me watch you." Edward said pulling back just enough to look into my eyes. "Now." he commanded and as if my body was voice controlled it exploded around him and I came crying out his name with white light behind my eyes.

Next morning.

I was in the nursery breastfeeding Jr. the sun was just setting as I stood by the French doors watching the colours reflect off the ocean.

The Hamptons is a far cry from the world I was born into. I was a small town girl until I was 16 when I made the move to California to live with my mother and her husband baseball legend turned couch Phil Dwyer.

I attended a school with future celebrities, politicians, billionaires and millionaires and the future of medicine and of cause the children whose parents were some of the richest and most respected in the world. There I met my best friend Mary Alice Brandon.

During the summer Alice and her family were coming to the Hamptons, the Brandon's invited me to spend the summer with them and after much begging and apologies to my father for ditching him for the summer I was allowed to come to the Hamptons.

I was 17 years old with no idea that I'd meet my future husband and the father of my children.

Alice, Cynthia and I ran down to the beach laughing as we did.

"I WIN!" Cynthia yelled as she ran into the water ahead of us.

I laughed as Alice went to push her sister into the water only to have Cynthia turn around and pull her into the water with her. The girls screamed as a wave came up and knocked them both over. I stood on the beach in my blue bikini top and board shorts, I was kinda a tomboy.

"You think this is funny, Bella!" Alice screamed but the smile on her face told me she was trying not to laugh. "I think she thinks this is funny, Cynthia."

"I think so." Cynthia said giving me an evil mischievous look. "Let's get her."

And then they started running after me, I laughed and legged it down the beach. I wasn't looking where I was going as I looked behind me and ran smack bang into someone knocking us both down to the sand.

"What the hell..." The guy who I landed on top of said looking up at me from behind his sunglasses, his hand came up and he pulled off his glasses staring at me. "Wow..."

I blushed sitting up quickly. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

He sat up on his elbows staring at me. "What?- oh, yeah I'm fine, are you?"

"Bella!" Alice yelled coming to stand beside me. "I'm so sorry for my friend, she's clumsy at the best of times. Are you okay?"

Cynthia was giggling beside her sister as I stood up. "Way to go Bella, do you have any idea who he is?" Cynthia asked like I was crazy and he wasn't even standing. When I gave her a look that asked what the hell she was talking about she continued. "He's Edward Masen's grandson..."

"You say that like I'm supposed to know this stuff." I said staring at her shaking my head before looking at Edward Masen's grandson whose name I didn't know. "I'm really sorry."

He stood from the sand giving me a view of all of him. Wow. He looked about my age and he had pale skin but it had a soft glow to it and his hair was messy and a mixture of brown, red and blond. And his eyes, oh my god I'd never seen eyes like his before. They were green like emeralds.

"It's fine." He assured me with a sweet crooked smile that caused my heart to skip a beat. "I'm-"

"EDWARD! HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

I looked towards the voice and saw a drop dead blonde bombshell that could have any man, and could knock any girls self esteem down a few notches.

"I'm coming, Rose!" The guy whose name I guess was Edward yelled up the beach before turning to me with a small smile. "Sorry-"

"It's okay." I said taking a step back and grabbing the girls arms. "Come on."

I pulled the girls back down the beach and refused to look back at him. If that was his girlfriend there was no use in dwelling on what I can't have.

"He's still staring." Alice whispered to me.

I shrugged like I didn't care, but I did and I knew he was because I could feel a hole burning into the back of my head at his stare. "So what are we doing today?"

"I say we go for a swim and then head up the house and get ready for lunch with Mom and Dad." Cynthia said looking at Alice and I. I just nodded while Alice started talking about what she should wear to the restaurant.

Alice and her sister were girly girls, I'd never met anyone as girly as them. I was the complete opposite, I was a tomboy, my closest consisted of jeans, shorts, board-shorts, T-shirts, singlets, flats, sneakers, all stars, and two sets of heels. Much to Alice's dismay.

The one weakness I did have was lingerie and bikini's.

The girls and I enjoyed a quick swim before heading up to the beach house to get ready for lunch. Alice wore a purple strapless dress that looked like a second skin with black pumps. Cynthia wore a yellow sun dress with white strapy sandles. I wore a pair of low hipsters, flip flops and a T-shirt that was a size to small and showed off my bellybutton and made my tits look good and a crop black leather jacket, my hair was up in a ponytail and I added some bright red lipstick.

I looked sexy and bad-ass.

"Are you ladies ready?" Mr. Brandon asked as he came into the living room.

"Yep." Alice answered her father. "Bella and I are taking the Ferrari, Cynthia's going with you and Mom." Alice explained holding up her keys. "You wanna drive?"

"Hell yes!" I squealed taking the keys from her leaving her parents to deal with a whining Cynthia. Alice and I slid into the car as Cynthia, Mr and Mrs. Brandon got into their Mercedes.

I admit that we beat the others to the restaurant because I drove over the speed limit and weaved in and out of the traffic like a maniac. As Alice and I were being showed to our table I heard my name being called.

"Isabella, is that you honey?" I looked to my right and saw one of my mothers friends, Mrs. Cullen, or Esme as she lets me call her. I smiled at the woman as she stood and walked over pulling me into a hug. "Your mother said you were holidaying in the Hamptons, I bet your father is disappointed."

"He is, but I promised I'd spend Christmas with him." I shrugged smiling up at the woman. "You look great, Esme."

"Oh thank you, whose your friend?" She asked gesturing to Alice.

"This is Alice Brandon, I'm staying with her family." I explained as I looked at Alice confused, she looked like she was about to faint. "Alice- this is Esme, my mothers friend."

"It's an honour to meet you, Mrs. Cullen." Alice choked out before looking at me and attempting to lower her voice, it didn't work of cause. She didn't understand inside voices. "You didn't tell me you knew Esme Cullen, that's the sort of thing you tell your best friend, Bella! I'd tell you if I knew your idol, how could you not tell me!"

"First of all, she's standing right there." I rolled my eyes looking at Esme. "You'll have to excuse her, she goes a little mental if I don't feed her on time."

Esme laughed and gestured to the table. "Of cause, but before you go let me introduce you to my family." Esme insisted as I looked around the table, I spotted the blonde from the beach outright glaring at me and next to her was Edward who was staring at me like he wanted to eat me.

Why did that sound so appealing?

"Bella, Alice this is my husband Carlisle and our son's Emmett and Edward. Emmett's fiance Rosalie Hale and her brother Jasper. Everybody this is Isabella Swan, Renee Dwyer's daughter. And Bella's friend Alice-"

"Mary Alice Brandon, ma'am." Alice finished for Esme when Esme looked questioningly at her. "But Alice is fine."

I was trying so hard not to laugh, Alice looked starstruck. I don't see the big deal at all but then half the thing's Alice thought were important hardly even crossed my mind.

Wait- Did she say the blonde was Emmett's fiance, does that mean Edward's single? There's no other woman at the table, but that doesn't mean he's available.

"Alice, Bella are you girls coming or not?" Mr. Brandon asked from a table a few seats down.

"We'll be right there." I said before turning to Esme, I hadn't realized I'd been staring at Edward the entire time. "It was nice to see you again, Esme. Enjoy your lunch."

"Thank you, dear." She said kissing my cheek and giving me a hug. "We'll have to have lunch sometime during the summer, it'd be nice to catch up again."

"I'd like that." I smiled taking Alice's hand. "It was nice meeting you all."

Alice didn't seem to want to move, I had noticed that she was practically drooling over Jasper. When we got to our table we took our seats and the waiter took our orders, Cynthia got a prawn salad while Alice and I ordered big beefy burgers. It was one of the few things we had in common, we both loved junk food especially if it was big stake burger with everything on it with sauce dripping from it.

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" Alice moaned picking the burger up with two hands.

I laughed not able to control myself as she took the biggest bite she could. Cynthia shook her head in disgust. Cynthia was a vegetarian and Alice ate anything insight so it was pretty yin and yang right there. "Ew! Do you two have any idea what your eating?"

I looked at her and shrugged. "The best fucking burger to ever touch my lips?"

"Amen to that." Alice moaned licking her lips and picking up a napkin to whip her fingers.

"Alice you got a bit-" I trailed off as I pointed to the sauce on her nose.

She touched her chin and I shook my head just as I was about to tell her Jasper walked over to the table. When he saw Alice he just gave the biggest grin I'd ever seen.

"Did you enjoy your burger, darlin?" He was southern, Alice was doomed.

"It was pleasant." Alice said as I placed my hands on my lips so I wouldn't smile. Cynthia seemed to be doing the same. "Can I help you with something?"

He chuckled and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's my number, give me a call sometime and maybe we can hang out."

The smile that spread across her face was huge as she took his number. "Thank you."

"Enjoy your lunch, ladies, sir." Jasper said before slipping away back to his table.

Alice was trying to tame herself so she didn't make a fool of herself in the restaurant. "Alice, you've got sauce on your nose." Mr. Brandon informed his daughter as if asking her to pass the salt.

Alice's eyes widened and she ripped open her purse and pulled out her compact. Her eyes widened as she saw the sauce covering the tip of her little nose. "Y-you- he just- how could you not tell me I had sauce on my nose!" Alice whisper/screamed at me.

I handed her the napkin and tried my best not to laugh, I failed miserably as she hit me with her hand. "Mary it's not nice to hit people." I scolded catching her hand as she went to hit me again. "Now now, young lady this is-"

"I- I fire you as my best friend." She sulked pulling her hand away. "Cynthia, you've been promoted."

I just laughed knowing my position was safe. I grabbed the napkin from her hand shaking my head. "Come here." She sulked but did it anyway, I wiped all the sauce from her nose. "There now you can walk out of here with your head held high."

She pouted looking up at me. "How am I supposed to call him now?"

"Your Alice Brandon, are you really going to let a little sauce stand in the way of going on a date with a cute southern gentlemen? Come on, Alice he's practically your dream guy."

She nodded biting her lip. "He is really cute, and his southern accent is really sexy."

Next Morning.

I stood on the beach with my feet just in reach of the waves, I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a run along the beach. It seems I wasn't the only one because 30 minutes into my run I once again ran into somebody.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." I giggled into his chest not able to help myself, I lifted myself up looking down at him. He was smiling up at me with what was quickly becoming my favourite crooked smile. He flipped us over so he was hovering above me.

We stared at each other and our heads grew closer and closer. "Do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

He stared at me surprised. "What- no, I'm straight and a hundred percent single."

I felt myself smile as I ran a hand into his hair. "Then what are you waiting for, kiss me already."

He didn't need to be told twice as his lips brushed against mine. He pulled back when we both needed air and stared down at me. "It's the hair isn't it?"

I just giggled and pulled his lips back to mine. I had no idea that this kiss would lead to the best summer of my life and a baby once it was all over.

"Morning beautiful." Edward said wrapping his arms around me, I jumped in surprised. "What were you thinking about?"

I leaned into him looking down at our son, his eyes twitching behind his lids as he continued to drink with his little hands fisted against my breast. "I was just thinking about the day we met."

He chuckled into my neck kissing the spot behind my ear. "Best summer of my life and they just kept getting better." he ran his hand over the back of our son's head. "Speaking of summer, why don't we go away this year, just the two of us?"

I looked up at him. "Summer is in 2 weeks, we can't leave Jr. with your parents while I'm still breastfeeding. I'm sorry."

"Okay, why don't we go on a family holiday then?" He suggested turning me to him. "We can go visit your father, rent a cabin for summer. He hasn't met Jr yet so it'd be a good chance for him to meet his grandson and I know Renesmee would love to see him."

"I'll think about it." I offered as Jr began to cry, I rocked him in my arms. "Can you pass me the towel." Edward placed it over my shoulder as I shifted Jr to lay on my shoulder.

"Take all the time you need to think about it." Edward said giving me a quick kiss. "I have to go get ready for work."

Edward had followed in his grandfathers steps and became a lawyer, he'd taken over the firm after Edward Sir retired and had a Masen Law Firm in just about every major city in America.

Once I'd burped Jr and gave him a bath I put him in a diaper and little jumpsuit to keep him warm. Then I carried him downstairs to the kitchen. I laid him down in the cot giving him his dummy before I headed over to the fridge and began preparing breakfast.

20 minutes later Renesmee walked into the kitchen dressed for school. "Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" I asked as I placed her eggs and toast on the table. "What's wrong?"

"Can you do my hair?" She asked looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Let me get Daddy's breakfast on the table and I will." I kissed the top of her head checking on Jr. he was sucking on his dummy looking up at me. He was the spitting image of his father, he had the dark red hair and the same big green eyes that I never got sick of looking into.

I smiled before I went and organised Edward's breakfast and coffee.

"Morning honey." Edward greeted his daughter as he walked in kissing the top of her head before he walked over to the cot and talked to his son for a few minutes before I sat his food on the table. "Thanks love."

"Your welcome." I smiled before heading over to the draw to grab a brush and hair bands. Renesmee put her plate in the sink before climbing up onto the aisle stools. "Do you want pigtails or a ponytail?"

"Can you braid my hair, mommy?"

"I can." I nodded brushing her hair until it was smooth. 10 minutes later her hair was braided and styled to perfection. "Go have a look in the mirror."

She jumped up running out of the room, Edward stood from the table walking around me placing his plate in the sink before turning me to him. I moaned as he pushed me back against the bench kissing me as he did.

My arms wrapped around his neck as my fingers twisted themselves in his hair. "If you keep doing that your going to be late for work..."

"It's a good thing I'm the boss then isn't it." He growled in my ear grinding his hard on into my stomach. I ran my hand over the bulge in his pants biting down on his lip. "I'd do anything to be able to take you right now."

I giggled against his lips pushing him back just slightly. "Renesmee is going to come running back in any minute, your going to have to wait till tonight."

"Mmm, or maybe I could sneak away from the office during lunch." He suggested running his hands up and down my arms as he looked up at me from under his lashes. The look in his eyes almost enough to make my knees buckle in need.

I hummed at the thought running my hands over his chest straightening his collar and fixing his tie before settling my arms over his shoulders. "I put Jr. down at 11 he sleeps till 3."

"I'll text you when I leave the office." He purred running his nose along my jaw and down my neck where he bit down marking me. I moaned closing my eyes trying to gain some self control since he obviously didn't have any.

I pushed him back pecking his lips before walking to the fridge grabbing Renesmee's lunch box and water bottle. I sat in on the bench avoiding Edward's gaze. "Renesmee! Come get your lunch and make sure your homework is in your bag, your father is about to leave." I turned to my darling husband and handed him his coffee mug. "Here's your coffee, be good."

He laughed pushing off the bench taking the mug from my hand. "Yes Ma'am, I'll try not to step on any toes today."

"Your a lawyer, there's a fat chance of that happening." I laughed kissing him before Renesmee ran in with her bag on her back. She ran over to me turning around so I could put her lunch box in along with her bottle. "Now you've got your homework?"

"Yep, all done daddy helped me finish it last night." Renesmee said turning to me with a grin. "Can I give Jr. a hug before we go daddy?"

"Of cause!" Edward said picking her up and setting her on his hip as he walked over to the cot. I leaned on the bench watching as he sat her down and gathering up his son in his hands. "Daddy's little man! Come here honey, hold your arms out."

She moving to stand in between his legs and did just that as he said holding her arms out for Jr. she held him so carefully and leaned down and kissed his little head. "Love you little Jr."

I grabbed my phone and decided to take a picture of father, daughter and son. Edward was kneeling behind her with his arms holding both Renesmee and Jr, he was smiling like the proudest man in the world. It's these little moment's that I'd miss most when they were all grown up and Edward and I were old with grey hairs and false teeth.

**The End.**


End file.
